The Perfect Costume
by LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: "Pardon me. I hate to interrupt, but you've captured my eye. Could I have it back? It's the only one I've got, to fall in love with you at first sight."  Casey/Olivia One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters yet, because Dick Wolf hasn't been given the opportunity to hear all my wonderful ideas for them. Don't worry, I'm sure I will eventually XD.

**Author's Note:** Between all the parties and whatnot this weekend, I didn't get to update Translucent. Instead, I decided to write a fun little Halloween one-shot for you all. It's short, but enjoy! Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>It was the annual NYPD Halloween party where every detective and newbie alike got together for a night of costume and spooky fun. Unlike most of the boring work parties the detectives were often dragged to, this one was actually considered fun. The members of the 16 precinct made it into a competition every year to see who could possibly come up with the best costume; they were very competitive with each other about it. As a rule, they never revealed their costumes to each other before the party, but that certainly never stopped them from trying to figure out what each other would be wearing.<p>

Of course, the officers weren't the only ones who attended the party. They always included the A.D.A.s, medical examiners, forensic scientists, and anyone else who they worked with on a normal basis as an extended family. This year would be Casey Novak's first time attending, and she had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to go a mere week ago.

"_You're coming to the Halloween party, right?" Olivia asked in what could only be described as pure excitement. Casey gulped, having had no intention of even considering the event until Olivia brought it up. Oh the effect that woman had on her, she didn't know how she managed to stand her ground at all when they argued or debated. _

"_Oh, of course," Casey said, mentally scolding herself for changing her mind so easily. She knew she was supposed to be going on a blind date her old college friend had set her up with that night, but the thought of seeing Olivia outside of work seemed too good to pass up._

"_Then you should know how competitive the costumes get in around here. In fact, we make it into a big competition to see who can come up with the best costume idea. Since you're an honorary part of our squad, you're definitely included in that, so start thinking of a good idea," Olivia explained. Casey merely froze, having not realized that they even had to wear costumes. What could she possibly go as that would impress Olivia?_

"_Oh, how fun!" Casey lied. Oh, how she hated Halloween, especially dressing up. Still, she found herself continuing to say anything to impress Olivia. "As a matter of fact, I already have to perfect costume idea that will knock your socks off," Casey boasted proudly. She was almost convincing enough to make herself think she truly had a good idea. Well, at least until she remembered that she had no clue what she would actually wear._

"_Oh really? Well, Novak, we'll just see about that," Olivia said with a smirk. Casey confidently strutted out of the squad room, but the second she was out of sight she began to panic. What on earth could she possibly wear?_

Now it was the night of the party, and Casey still wasn't sure about her costume. After wracking her brain for days on what could possibly impress the detective, Casey had come up with an idea; she just didn't know if it was competition worthy or not. It was hard to be the newbie and not knowing just how intense people actually got with this. Casey didn't want to make a fool out of herself by showing up way more dressed up than anyone else. Still, Olivia had expressed an interest in her dressing up, so she would do it.

Casey was nervous when she entered the room, but felt a little relieved when she realized everyone was just as dressed up as she was. She felt good about her costume; positive Olivia would like it. The only issue standing in her way was to actually locate Olivia within the mass of people. She knew a lot of people went to the party from what she had heard, but finding a person in costume made the search twice as hard. Every zombie or witch that looked her way stood the chance of being the detective in disguise. If Casey hadn't spent so much time secretly admiring the brunette, she knew she'd never be able to decide who was and wasn't Olivia.

Casey mingled about the room of people, stopping occasionally to speak with a colleague or acquaintance that she managed to recognize. It seemed the drinks had begun to be poured down her throat. She figured she sounded pretty inebriated, but the liquid courage was necessary to calm her nerves about showing Olivia her costume. Upon seeing Elliot, donning the hilarious attire of a senior citizen, Casey grew happy at the familiar face. If anyone had seen Olivia, it had to be Elliot.

"Hey, Elliot," Casey greeted with a slight slur as she approached him. After taking one look at Casey's costume, Elliot's face broke out into a beaming smile. He looked as though his sides may split with laughter.

"Casey, that has to be the most perfect costume I've ever seen. Liv is going to love it," he announced. If there had ever been any doubt in Elliot's mind that Casey had feelings for the brunette, they had now completely disappeared. This was love.

"Thanks, nice costume yourself. Speaking of Olivia, have you seen her yet?" Casey asked, trying to be subtle about her search for the woman and failing miserably. "I want to show her my beautiful costume." It was definitely the alcohol talking. She did feel sort of bad that she acted like she was blowing Elliot off, but Olivia was the only reason she had come in the first place, and she had her mind set on finding her.

Elliot just smiled knowingly to himself. "I saw her over at the bar a few minutes ago. She's the ninja pirate with the mile deep cleavage, can't miss her," Elliot said with a chuckle.

Casey blushed at the mention of Olivia's breasts. It seemed silly that she would act embarrassed over the mention of them, especially since she thought her feelings were a complete secret, but Casey couldn't help the thoughts that were now entering her mind about the detective.

"Oh, thanks Elliot. I'll see you around," Casey said as she meandered off towards the bar before Elliot could say another word to further delay her search. His reaction to her costume had confirmed her suspicion that Olivia would indeed enjoy it quite immensely.

It didn't take more than a moment for Casey to spot the detective and her strangely mixed costume. It didn't surprise her though, that Olivia had somehow found a middle ground in the big ninja versus pirate debate. Wishing she had another drink, Casey felt a short moment of miracle take place when a waiter carrying a tray of shots walked by. She quickly grabbed one and threw it back, slightly cringing at the taste.

"Much better," Casey said to herself as she closed in on where the detective was perched by the bar with a drink of her own. She walked up behind her, subconsciously holding her breath, and tapped the detective on the shoulder.

"Pardon me. I hate to interrupt, but you've captured my eye. Could I have it back? It's the only one I've got, to fall in love with you at first sight," Casey said with the sound of alcohol now very noticeable in her voice. She cringed slightly at her cheesy pick-up line, knowing she sounded ridiculous when she let alcohol go to her head; tonight wouldn't be an exception it seemed.

Olivia's eyes widened as she took in Casey's costume. She broke out into a smile and suddenly threw her arms around Casey, shocking the redhead with her reaction. "You… you went as me!" Olivia exclaimed almost tearfully.

Yes, Casey Novak had indeed gone as the brunette detective for Halloween. After careful consideration, she had located a short brown wig and commandeered a police uniform from a friend. The costume was perfect indeed.

Casey smiled as Olivia pulled back; clearly almost as drunk as she was too. Casey took the moment to take in what Olivia was wearing and was not disappointed with what she saw. Elliot's description of Olivia's cleavage was pretty accurate, causing Casey's breath to catch in her throat slightly; something the detective seemed to notice.

"You look… wow," was all Casey could manage out. It seemed like, in her intoxicated state, the typical boundaries she had set up between herself and Olivia were thinning away to nothing. It was only a matter of time before she gave up her resolve completely.

Luckily for Casey's ego, she didn't have to. Without a second of warning, the detective closed the already short distance between them with her lips. The connection of their lips was short and sweet, but it was perfect; the perfect costume, the perfect kiss, and even the perfect night.

Yes, it seemed Casey Novak no longer felt such a disdain towards the holiday. It was actually beginning to become one of her favorite nights.


End file.
